Ultrasound has been used as a therapeutic technique in physical medicine for over 45 years. It has been a recommended treatment technique for adjunctive therapy for the treatment of pain, soft tissue injury, and joint dysfunction including osteoarthritis, periarthritis, bursitis, tenosynovitis, and a variety of musculoskeletal syndromes. Additionally, ultrasound has been used in applications such as acceleration of wound healing, phonophoresis of topical drugs, treatment of scar tissue, and treatment of sports injuries.
The therapeutic biological effects of ultrasound may be characterized into two major areas: thermal and nonthermal. The nonthermal effects can include acoustic streaming, cavitation, and other mechanical effects over the broad range of ultrasonic frequencies from about 0.05 MHz (megahertz) to about 5.0 MHz. The electrical output from a signal generator is converted into mechanical vibration through a transducer which is generally made of a piezoelectric material, such as lead zirconate titanate (PZT), single-crystal ferroelectric relaxors, such as PMN-PZ-PT, or the like. The mechanical vibration produces an acoustic wave which travels through the tissue and is absorbed in the propagating process. The rate of viscous absorption and the associated increase in temperature are dependent on the micro-structural properties of the tissue-type encountered, the frequency of the acoustic wave, the spatial-temporal acoustic intensity and the degree of nonlinear propagation in tissue. The acoustic energy may be in the form of a continuous wave or a pulsed wave, depending on the therapeutic application, and is typically transferred from the transducer to the patient's tissue using an acoustic coupling material, such as an ultrasonic gel, lotion, hydrogel, or water. Acoustic intensities of 0.03 to 3.0 W/cm2 (Watts per square centimeter) are typically applied for therapeutic purposes, in pulsed or continuous modes, allowing treatment of bone fractures and acute, as well as chronic, tissue injury.
While the beneficial aspects of ultrasound have been explored, as evident in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,360 to Duarte, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,965 to Talish et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,550 to Castel, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,612 to Winder et al., no device has been disclosed in the art to control the angle at which the acoustic waves are delivered to specific targeted tissue sites or to control the acoustic mode itself. Typically, therapeutic ultrasound treatment is administered by utilizing a piezoelectric transducer to generate acoustic longitudinal waves that propagate in tissue, primarily as longitudinal waves, to the treatment area. If the incident longitudinal waves are not normal to the piezoelectric transducer/skin tissue interface, the resulting refracted acoustic waves in the subsequent soft tissue propagate as quasi-longitudinal waves and quasi-shear waves at various refraction angles. As a result, it is often difficult to administer the acoustic waves to patients in the desired alignment with the targeted tissue area using the means for therapeutic ultrasound devices that are currently available. These devices cannot effectively control, explicitly or implicitly, the nature of the acoustic waves to the treatment area. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus capable of facilitating control of the angle or angles at which acoustic longitudinal and shear waves are selectively delivered to the targeted tissue sites to facilitate the therapeutic process.